Electrical stimulation systems may be used to deliver electrical stimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, cerebral palsy, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, dystonia, torticollis, epilepsy, pelvic floor disorders, gastroparesis, muscle stimulation (e.g., functional electrical stimulation (FES) of muscles) or obesity. An electrical stimulation system typically includes one or more stimulation leads coupled to an electrical stimulator.
The neurostimulation lead may be percutaneously or surgically implanted in a patient on a temporary or permanent basis such that at least one stimulation electrode is positioned proximate to a target stimulation site. The target stimulation site may be, for example, a nerve or other tissue site, such as an occipital nerve, spinal cord, pelvic nerve, pudendal nerve, stomach, bladder, or within a brain or other organ of a patient, or within a muscle or muscle group of a patient.
Electrical stimulation of a peripheral nerve, such as stimulation of an occipital nerve or a trigeminal nerve, may be used to induce paresthesia. Occipital nerves, such as a lesser occipital nerve, greater occipital nerve or third occipital nerve, exit the spinal cord at the cervical region, extend upward and toward the sides of the head, and pass through muscle and fascia to the scalp. Pain caused by an occipital nerve, e.g. occipital neuralgia, may be mitigated by delivering stimulation therapy to the occipital region via an implanted stimulation lead.
In many electrical stimulation applications, it is desirable for a stimulation lead to resist migration following implantation. For example, it may be desirable for the electrodes disposed at a distal end of the implantable medical lead to remain proximate to a target stimulation site in order to provide adequate and reliable stimulation of the target stimulation site. In some applications, it may also be desirable for the electrodes to remain substantially fixed in order to maintain a minimum distance between the electrode and a nerve in order to help prevent inflammation to the nerve and in some cases, unintended nerve damage. Securing the stimulation lead at the target stimulation site may minimize lead migration.